Best Valentine's Day Ever
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Tendershipping. AU. Some lemon flavored chocolate for Valentine's Day.


Best Valentine's Day Ever

By MiyAsuka

Notes: A Bakura x Ryou fic for Valentine's Day with a lemon in it. Enjoy~

* * *

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Amane asked upon entering the kitchen. "It smells like chocolate." She walked to the stove. Indeed, her brother was making chocolate. "Oooooh," the young girl exclaimed.

Ryou sighed in in irritation. "What do you want, Amane? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You know that on Valentine's Day, girls are supposed to give chocolate to their loved one?" Amane asked, sitting on the counter.

"Yes, so? And don't sit next to the stove!" he hissed.

"You and I both know you're a boy, so why are _you_ making chocolate?"

Ryou couldn't help blushing. "This... this is none of your business Amane. Go back to your room and do your homework or something."

Amane pouted and stuck out her tongue. "You don't have to be this mean." She suddenly seemed to realize something. "Oh, I know! No girl ever gives you chocolate so you're making yourself some because you don't want to look like a total looser in front of your friends!"

Ryou's hand that had been stirring the chocolate stopped.

"I'm right, right?" Amane said.

Seconds later, Ryou had thrown her out of the kitchen and locked the door.

"Ah! Come on, Onii-chan!" The girl whined while hammering on the door. "I was only joking. Joking!"

Ryou sighed and walked back to the stove, ignoring his sister's complaints. This was embarrassing enough already.

He knew that on Valentine's Day, it was always up to girls to give chocolate to people they loved. That was the rule everybody went by. But in that case, the rule could be reversed. On Valentine's Day, boys got chocolate from people who loved them. And since Ryou was planning to give his chocolate to another guy, it was okay, right?

Ryou dipped his little finger in the pan and tasted the chocolate. He closed his eyes in bliss. It was perfect. _He_ was going to love it. That is, if Ryou could muster up enough courage to actually to give him the chocolate.

Bakura, the guy he had a crush on, wasn't the kind of person one shy like Ryou could have a friendly chat with. Confidence radiated from him and he loved teasing the hell out of people. He was the kind of person whose mere presence made Ryou feel uncomfortable. And yet...

There was something about Bakura that attracted Ryou. He felt like a moth attracted to a flame, not caring that he could only get burned in the end.

Ryou carefully poured the chocolate into the heart-shaped pan he had bought specially for the occasion. He hoped Bakura would like it.

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon. Sun was low and the sky glowed with a soft orange light. It all looked very romantic. But Ryou had the feeling that Bakura was impervious to that kind of setting. He opened the classroom door a little and took a look. Bakura was in there. Furthermore, he was alone. That would make things easier.

Bakura raised his eyes from his magazine when Ryou entered the classroom. He smirked.

"Hey. I was waiting for you."

"Y-You... you were?" Ryou stammered. It felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest. He felt like Bakura's eyes were undressing him. He tried to swallow but his month was dry.

"Of course." Bakura licked his lips. He leaned back on his chair, the back of it touching the table behind him. "So, where's my chocolate?" he asked coolly.

Ryou's jaw fell. This just had the effect of a cold shower. How... arrogant!

"What makes you think _I_ would give _you_ chocolate?" he snapped.

Bakura never stopped smiling. "Well, it's Valentine's Day. And you, all blushing and stammering, came to find me when you usually leave right after class. Can I have my chocolate now?"

Ryou curled his hands into fists in a poor attempt to stop them from shaking. "D-Don't be so presumptuous! Just because you're so..." He bit his lip. "... doesn't mean everybody has a crush on you and wants to give you chocolate."

"So you admit you have a crush on me?" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha...?" Ryou's face turned a pretty shade of pink. "I never...!"

"You just did."

"No, I didn't! You're just stupid! I hate you!" Annoyed beyond description, Ryou made his way back to the door. The setting had been perfect but Bakura had spoiled everything. No way Ryou was giving him the chocolate now, it would only make him look like a fool.

"You dropped something," Bakura's voice called out just when Ryou reached the door. The younger one turned around and saw the chocolate he had took so much time to make and wrap on the floor. Bakura got off his chair and walked to the spot where the chocolate was laying. He picked it up. Ryou felt like he was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move. "Interesting," Bakura whispered.

"W-Who said it's for you?" Ryou managed to say.

"There's my name on it."

"Well... maybe some girl mistook me for you and put it in my bag."

"It's written 'from Ryou' here," Bakura pointed out.

This time, Ryou grew pale. God, he felt so ridiculous. Bakura probably thought he was some kind of retard now. He felt like crying. He stared at the floor, hoping this moment could end.

He heard the other teen move closer to him but he didn't dare look. And then...

Bakura kissed him. It was just a feather-light kiss. It didn't even last a second.

"Thank you," Bakura murmured. He walked past Ryou and left the classroom.

Spinning. His head was spinning. Ryou's legs felt like jelly. His brain took a long time analyzing what just happened.

Bakura had kissed him.

A tiny whimper escaped Ryou's throat. His reacted like a love stuck schoolgirl and he couldn't do anything to help it. It wasn't just a crush. He was totally under Bakura's spell. And worse, Bakura seemed to knew it.

* * *

Ryou buried his head in his pillow. He had tried to study, but he just couldn't concentrate. Not when lips still felt like they were on fire. Okay, it wasn't just his lips...

He couldn't get Bakura out of his head. Why had he kissed him? Just for the sake of it? To tease him? Or... did Bakura find Ryou attractive? Would he... want him... that way?

Before Ryou realized, he had started rubbing against his mattress. He blushed. What was he doing? Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't done something similar before. Just... not when thinking of somebody at the same time. He kept going and moaned lowly, his voice being muffled by the pillow.

He started when he heard the phone ring. His heart was racing. He didn't answer, because it was probably a call for his sister. Still, it had pulled him out of his... activity...

"Onii-chan! It's for you!" Amane's voice called out from another part of the house.

With a shaky hand, Ryou reached for the handset on his night stand.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Thinking of me?"

Ryou immediately sit up. "B-Bakura?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"W-Why are you calling? And how did you get my number?"

"I've got my ways. Hm... your voice does sound like you were thinking of me."

"O-Of course not!" Ryou replied, blushing hard.

"Liar. So, what are you doing on this fine Valentine's Day evening? Were you imagining me eating your..." A short pause. "...chocolate?"

Ryou shifted his thighs. His pants suddenly felt two sizes shorter. "Did you like it?" he said, trying to change the subject. "The chocolate."

"It was homemade, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Have any left?"

Ryou suddenly felt happy and relieved. So Bakura did like it. "Yes. I do."

"I'd like to have it. But... not heart-shaped."

"Oh..." Ryou bit his lip. He knew he should have chosen a more conventional shape.

"Actually, I'd rather lick it off your body."

Ryou nearly dropped the receiver upon hearing Bakura's bold statement. "What the hell are you saying?"

Bakura chuckled darkly. Was he being serious or was he just making fun of Ryou?

The teen was tempted to just hang up. But a part of him wanted to hear more.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

Ryou's voice caught in his throat. His left hand started unbuttoning his pants.

"Hot sweet milky chocolate dripping all over your creamy skin and my tongue licking it clean..." Bakura's warm voice went on.

"Yessss..." Ryou hissed, his hand slipping inside his boxers.

"You dirty little thing. I know what you're doing."

The white haired teen felt ashamed but he couldn't stop.

"Mind if I join you...?" The sound of Bakura's zipper could be heard. Ryou was beginning to sweat.

"Ew..." a voice out of nowhere suddenly came. Ryou froze.

Silence lingered for a few seconds and...

"AMANE! Hang up this phone NOW!"

* * *

This day had been... well, very embarrassing. But Ryou was trying not to think about it. Cold water from the shower head was pouring on his body. He was shivering but he wouldn't step out of the bathroom until his body felt numb.

He barely talked with Amane during all dinner. He was angry at her for spying on him but he couldn't bring himself to scold her because he felt too ashamed. What was the matter with him? Having phone sex with someone he had never been intimate with before. Now, his sister probably thought he was a freak. And she also learned of his sexual preferences. Ryou hid his face in his hands. God, this was so embarrassing. And this was all Bakura's fault.

Shivering, Ryou turned off the water. He ran a hand through his wet hair. He wondered if Bakura would try to call him again. Ryou had hung up after finding out that his sister had been listening to their... ahem... conversation. Ryou shook his head. He had to stop thinking about this. Bakura was just a jerk toying with his head, that's all.

Ryou wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He could hear the TV was on which meant Amane was still downstairs. Ryou got back to his room and began looking for his blow dryer. As he was searching inside his drawers, two hands grabbed his arms. Ryou let out a small shriek and tried to get free. His mysterious assailant pressed his lips against his ear.

"Shh. No need to make a fuss."

Ryou blinked. "B-Bakura?"

"Yes, that's my name."

Ryou's heart stopped, or so he thought. Why? Why was Bakura here? And how did he get here? Bakura's hold on his arm lessened and Ryou was able to turn around, facing him. That movement made the towel around the younger one's hips slip, leaving him naked and blushing. Bakura was smirking, as usual.

"H-How...?" Ryou voiced weakly. He was feeling both scared and... a little bit aroused, he had to admit, no matter how wrong the present situation was. "How did you... get here?"

"Through the window."

"The... window...?" But it couldn't. Ryou had closed both the window and the shutters. Bakura seemed to find the look of confusion on his face very amusing.

"You're so gullible, you know?" He chuckled. "Your sister let me in."

His sister... Amane did? Oh, Ryou was going to kill her. Or maybe not... Dumbfounded, he kept staring at Bakura who was growing more and more amused by the minute. The taller man glanced down between the two of them.

"I can see you're happy to see me."

"Huh?" Ryou followed Bakura's eyes and turned red. He quickly grabbed his towel and covered his body with it. "S-So... why are you here?"

"Oh, I was bored and I thought you could entertain me." Bakura flopped down on Ryou's bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "But don't mind me. Just act as if I wasn't here."

How could he just say that? The whole situation was just crazy. Ryou should ask him to get out. But deep down, he didn't want to. He had had a crush on Bakura for months and now, the object of his desires was in his bedroom, lying on his own bed. Ryou blushed some more and was grateful for his towel.

Bakura looked very handsome. It was the first time Ryou saw him wearing something else than his school uniform. Bakura was wearing a silver shirt hugging his torso nicely and leather pants so tight they left nothing to imagination. And that bulge was rather... _Oh my..._

"Enjoying the view?" Bakura asked, his eyebrows raising suggestively.

Ryou turned his head away. "D-Don't be stupid!" He secured the towel around his waist. Attempting to ignore Bakura, he resumed looking for his blow dryer. He finally managed to lay his hands on it. He sat in his chair by his desk and began drying and brushing his hair. He could feel Bakura's eyes on him. Ryou felt so nervous he nearly dropped his hairbrush.

Once he was done, Ryou turned his chair around. Bakura was still in the same position on Ryou's bed. "Come here," he said. Ryou gulped. His body obeyed, only stopping when his knees touched the edge of the bed. Bakura still didn't move an inch. Ryou somehow understood what was waited of him. Once more, his towel slipped off his body. Bakura licked his lips. "Nice."

"Than... thank you..." Ryou replied hesitantly.

Bakura eyed his hard-on. "And obviously, you want this."

Ryou closed his eyes and nodded bashfully. He reopened them again when he felt Bakura's hand stroking him lightly. It was the first someone else touched him there. He threw his head back and hissed, trying hard not to come on the spot. Bakura's hand stopped and grabbed his wrist next, pulling Ryou to him. The younger teen fell on top of Bakura.

Ryou blushed, trying to wriggle into a comfortable position. His bed was small so it wasn't easy. Bakura helped him by spreading his own legs, inciting him to lay between them. Ryou did just so and moaned slightly when his cock rubbed against Bakura's leather covered hard-on.

It felt awkward. Ryou being stark naked and Bakura still having his clothes on. Ryou felt a bit... whorish. Bakura's hands traveled along his back and grabbed his buttocks, squeezing them and forcing Ryou to rub against him some more. Ryou moaned louder this time.

"Shh," Bakura whispered into his ear. "I'm sure you don't want to gross out your sister a second time." This earned him a blush that made him smirk. He kept on pressing Ryou against himself, the younger teen sighing in rapture.

Ryou suddenly felt Bakura spanking his bottom once. He gave a low howl of pain mixed with some guilty pleasure.

"Bitch," Bakura said, licking Ryou's earlobe.

"B-Bakura..." Ryou felt so odd. Never would he have thought he'd find pain or dirty talk arousing. Was he really this perverted? Or was it because it was coming from Bakura.

"You want more?"

Ryou nodded. Bakura flipped them over. He kissed the younger teen forcefully and Ryou was in heaven. He lovingly wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Their tongues were playing frenziedly together and Ryou almost forgot to breath.

He whimpered when Bakura's month left his but his disappointment didn't last long. Bakura bit his neck with such force Ryou wouldn't be surprised if blood started flowing. He arched his back in pure pleasure, his chest colliding with Bakura's.

"Please..." Ryou begged. Bakura licked the mark left on his neck.

"What do you want?"

"I..." Ryou turned crimson. "Take your clothes off...please..."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Bakura stood up from the bed. Ryou sat on his knees and watched as the other starting unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Bakura's fingers finished their work and let the shirt slip. It fell on the floor without a sound. Ryou breathed in deeply. Bakura next undid the button of his pants and slowly brought the zipper down. Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura was well-endowed. Very _very_ well-endowed. So much he was feeling a bit...envious?

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Ryou nodded, his gaze fixed on it. He reached out timidly and his hand came in contact with the impressive tool. It felt so hard and warm. He stroke it lasciviously. Bakura groaned in pleasure.

"You sure know how to stroke a cock."

Feeling suddenly very brave, Ryou leaned over, stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Bakura's member.

"Yeah, that's it. Lick it... Suck it."

Ryou did just so, taking as much of Bakura's cock in his mouth as he could. Bakura buried his fingers in Ryou's hair. "So fucking sexy," he whispered.

Even though it was his first blow job, Ryou was feeling pretty confident. His lips were sliding easily on Bakura's skin and his tongue avidly swirling around his tip, trying to milk as much precum as he could. It tasted salty and incredibly addictive.

Bakura abruptly pulled him off his cock by his hair. Ryou winced and wondered if he had done something wrong. Bakura grabbed Ryou's thigh and forced the teen to sit on the edge of the bed. Before Ryou could even blink, Bakura knelt and gulped down his cock. Ryou bit hard on his lower lip to stifle a scream. He was positive he had never felt anything this good before. Bakura was deep throating like a pro and, though Ryou was doing to hold out, he soon exploded, coating the other's mouth with thick semen. Ryou slumped back, finding it hard to merely breath. He mewled weakly when Bakura let go of his spent member.

Ryou was enjoying the sweet aftermath of his orgasm when something wet and sticky began probing his hole. Bakura was preparing him, lubing him with his semen. Ryou knew what he was planning to do.

"Do you want this?" Bakura asked.

Now that his mind wasn't totally clouded by lust, Ryou could think more coherently. He felt scared yes. Considering Bakura's size, it was surely going to be quite painful. But... this opportuny would probably not represent itself again. It was most likely that all this was just a one night stand for Bakura. And Ryou wanted to get the most out of it.

"Do it."

"It's your first time."

Ryou nodded bashfully. He hissed. Bakura's finger was slipping in and out of him with barely any gentleness.

Once Bakura was done preparing Ryou, he tried to force him in a all fours position. Ryou shook his head. "No," he murmured. "I want to face you. Please..."

Bakura chuckled. "Alright."

Ryou lied comfortably on his back while Bakura slipped a pillow under the small of his back. Ryou spread his thighs wide, willingly opening up for Bakura who took position between his legs and imediately started pushing against his entrance. Ryou was trembling. He was so tense his hole tried to stop the penetration.

"Relax," Bakura growled.

"… trying..." Ryou moaned in answer.

In a sudden mouvement, Bakura pushed himself all the way inside Ryou who cried in pain. It hurt. Much more than he had imagined. Bakura didn't wait for him to adjust and began, sliding in and out of Ryou at a fast pace. And though it hurt like hell...

Ryou loved it. His cock began rising once more due to Bakura's body rubbing against him. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest and digged his nails into his back. Bakura groaned in approval. "Bitch...! Whore...!"

Ryou nodded. "Kiss... kiss me..." he begged. Bakura obliged while still thrusting into his body. The bed was squeaking so much it could probably be heard in all the house but neither of them cared at the moment. Only one thing mattered for Ryou. He needed release.

"Touch me, Bakura," he moaned against the other's lips.

Bakura slid his right hand between them and grabbed his cock, pulling on it. Ryou's head was spinning. It wasn't going to take long before he came again. He somehow managed to spread his legs even wider, so much his feet were dangling off each side of the bed. Bakura rubbed a new spot inside of Ryou which made the younger one squeal in delight. He threw his head back and Bakura took this opportuny to bite his neck once more. A final wave of pleasure crashed over him and he came.

"Fuck!" Bakura soon followed Ryou, releasing deep inside him.

Ryou sighed, feeling content, even though his muscles ached. He stroked Bakura's back gently. He breathed in the strong scent of Bakura's sweat. It smelled musky and wild.

Bakura gently nibbled on his collarbone. "That was nice. Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Of course it was," Ryou replied, blushing.

"Good," Bakura said. He disengaged from Ryou's embrace and stood up. Ryou felt his heart break a bit. Bakura was leaving, right? Now that he got what wanted, he wasn't going to stick around. It was painful...

But at the moment, his body hurt more. A cramp was building in his thighs and he found it hard to bring them back together. When he did so, he felt a burning sensation between his legs. The fragile skin of his neck also hurt, right where Bakura had inflincted his bite.

Ryou heard the sounds of clothes being shuffled. He screwed his eyes. Bakura was certainly getting dressed and Ryou didn't want to see that. He didn't want to believe Bakura was leaving. It would only make him feel even more... used.

"Don't leave..." whispered Ryou though he regretted imediately that he did. He sounded pathetic.

"I wasn't planning to," Bakura replied simply. Ryou sat up in surprise... and moaned in pain.

"Owww..." He lied back, on his side. Once the sharp pain had diminished, he looked at Bakura who had neatly folded his clothes on the chair. Ryou blinked.

"I hate having to leave with wrinkled clothes in the morning." Bakura shrugged.

Ryou smiled, feeling his chest filling with warmth. Bakura was staying for the night. Life was perfect. That was the best Valentine's Day ever.

Bakura suddenly took him in his arms. Ryou blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"You and I are both going to take a shower."

"Oh... Oh!" Ryou's face became even redder. Things were far from being over.

* * *

Amane removed her earphones and listening. Finally, her brother and his boyfriend had stopped their activies. She sighed in relief. Seriously... At first, she had thought it was kinda funny but soon found it totally gross. Couldn't Ryou at least try to keep things quiet while his sister was under the same roof?

The girl shook her head. Next time, she wouldn't let that Bakura in, she promised herself. And just when she thought she was finally going to be able to enjoy a good night's sleep...

"Aaaaaaah! Bakuraaaaa!"

Amane pushed her earphones back into her ears. "Onii-chan's a perv..."

* * *

_Notes: My, writing a lemon in English sure isn't something easy to do. I hope I didn't manage too badly. There might be sequel to his. Maybe. By the way, it's my birthday so make me happy and review? Please?_


End file.
